


oh, your gaze is dangerous

by sapphfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fuck JKR, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: The witch points to a stack of books next to her and Luna Lovegood’s sunshine smile shining at her on the cover. The title readsWandering the Wizarding World and Expeditions into the Endless Unknown by Luna Lovegood, featuring a Preface and Notes by Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang.Hermione stares at it curiously, biting her lip. Luna’s dreamy aura is almost palpable and it makes her feel relaxed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	oh, your gaze is dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coeurire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/gifts).



> a fill for [this prompt](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html?thread=199516#cmt199516) at the [summer spinoff](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html)! come join us! <3 
> 
> i took the title from [this post](https://r3nton.tumblr.com/post/165193379598)

Hermione finds herself in a lesser known bookshop in Diagon Alley on a whim but mostly because the line at Flourish and Blots is full of bright eyed first years going to a Hogwarts that is still being rebuilt and it makes Hermione want to cry because she no longer has that innocence of childhood nor nearly as much hope for a world full of magic. She can hardly remember what she ate for breakfast, let alone first year, let alone what should’ve been her seventh. 

She takes a breath, let’s go of the clenched fist around her wand, and brushes down her robes. She’s never liked robes, if she’s completely honest, it’s too formal and she nearly trips quite often. She misses jeans and ball point pens; misses her old house and her parents who remembered her even though she knows it is better for them that they don’t. She’s become selfish after the war, it seems. She wonders if its the same for everyone.

The bookshop she enters is nowhere near as well stocked as Flourish and Blots, but that’s alright, because it’s quiet and the witch who is running the register smiles at her. 

“Are you here for the Luna Lovegood book signing?” She asks, brightly.

“The what now?”

The witch points to a stack of books next to her and Luna Lovegood’s sunshine smile shining at her on the cover. The title reads _Wandering the Wizarding World and Expeditions into the Endless Unknown_ by Luna Lovegood, featuring a Preface and Notes by Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang.” Hermione stares at it curiously, biting her lip. Luna’s dreamy aura is almost palpable and it makes her feel relaxed. She reaches towards it.

“You don’t have to actually buy it, you know.”

Hermione would know that voice anywhere. “Well, I’m not going to steal it. You wrote it, after all.” 

“You’re a war hero,” Luna says, as though Hermione needs a reminder. “You can probably just say who you are and they’ll give it to you for free. You’re mentioned a few times, too.”

Hermione resists the urge to roll her eyes. “Only good things, I hope?”

“You’re my friend,” Luna reminds her. “I painted you in my bedroom. Of course it’s only good things. Your ambition helped inspire me to leave the country after everything. I illustrated the book too, and I drew you. And Ginny and Neville and Cho and everyone else, but I wanted to draw you especially. I hope you don’t mind.”

Hermione flips through the book. “I’m on page three-hundred-and-ninety-four?” 

“Professor Snape never liked me much,” Luna admits. “Must’ve been the moon frogs.”

“Or maybe Snape was just an abusive asshole.”

“Heh,” Luna giggles. “Maybe both.”

Hermione smiles too. “I’m glad you wrote a book. I might myself one day.”

Luna grins back. “Do it. I’ll be the first in line. Well, me and Harry and Ron I suppose. It would be so lovely to see everyone again.” 

“Are you here to stay awhile?” Hermione asks.

“Perhaps,” Luna says non commitaly. “I can be persuaded. We’re rebuilding my old house, you see, and my dad can’t quite manage it on his own. Well, I guess I should be going-“

But for some reason, Hermione does not want her to go. 

“Wait! We’re having a get together at my flat on Friday,” Hermione blurts out. “Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I. Ron and I just broke up and I’d love to spend more time with you. I want to get to know you better, I want to read your book. I’m a fast reader. I’ll be done by tonight. Would you like to join us, Luna?”

Luna smiles in a way Hermione has not seen her since before she was kidnapped off the Hogwarts Express. “I’ll be there early.” 

When Luna comes, she brings with her a tray of dancing heliopath eggs, and Hermione kisses her when she stays after everyone else has gone home.


End file.
